Presently in the field of engine and transmission oil packages, seal compatibility is an issue that formulators must consider in order to produce an acceptable product. As an engine oil package is a blend of several components, each offering various advantages and disadvantages to the blend, a formulator is limited in his ability to combine certain components if those components do not offset each others respective limitations. For instance, many dispersants offer seal compatibility properties to the blend, however, these dispersants do not possess the same level of dispersing characteristics as non-seal compatible dispersants. Therefore, if seal compatibility properties can be imbued into the blend via another component, the formulator may then use a more aggressive dispersant and thereby achieve an engine or transmission oil package offering superior performance over the prior lubricating oil packages.
It is a goal of the present invention to produce a seal friendly zinc dialkyldithiophosphate (ZDDP) so as to enable a formulator to use more aggressive dispersants in their formulations as the seal friendly dispersants previously employed have diminished dispersing characteristics by comparison.
In view of the present disclosure or through practice of the present invention, other advantages may become apparent.